compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jathrin Thoyan
Jathrin Thoyan was a senior enlisted in the Imperial Navy most known for his work in Journalism. He was involved in a conspiracy the details of which have yet to be declassified. He was reported deceased on Year 9 Day 160. The exact details of his death are unknown. Early Life What is a homeworld anyway? Interviewer: State your Planet or origin. Jathrin Thoyan: Coruscant Interviewer: State your Planet or origin. Jathrin Thoyan: Coruscant Interviewer: Mr. Thoyan, the Empire does not appreciate lies from its pilots. Jathrin Thoyan:(*sighing*) Aline. Aline system -'Imperial Cadet Pyschiatric Analysis Interview Transcript excerpt' Jathrin's parents were Coruscanti but emigrated to the Aline system for unknown reasons in year -15 BCGT. Thus he grew up on an Outer rim planet deeply immersed in the Outer Rim culture. Specifically a tolerance for alien races, which would be at contrast with his future profession. At the time the planet was the capital of the Kingdom of Jorda. The Kingdom was one of the two polities in the system. The other was the Keldarn Confederacy. This militaristic Oligarchy was at an uneasy peace with Jorda. This peace maintained by raw materials shipments and foodstuffs sent by the Jordan government. To pay for his University education, Jathrin began working at the Royal Jordan Shipyards. He maintained the software that assisted the repair teams. The fires of the mind Some say that writing is a portal to places unknown. I had always taken this as a metaphor. However I soon learned that it can take you to very real places. My writing defined who I was up until the very end. '-Journal of Jathrin Thoyan' During this time Jathrin began writing for the University Newsletter. His original assignment was writing reports of Shockball Tournaments that were slowly coming back into style in the years following the end of the Clone Wars. One day, there was an accident at the shipyards and a repair team was killed. The Supervisor was on planet with a slave he had purchased on the black market. Because the Supervisor's friend was a prominent bureaucrat, no charges were filed. Jathrin's chance came when he was asked to write a story about the situation. The regular writer for stories such as this had gone back to home planet to take care of personal business. He wrote a scathing report on the corruption of the Royal Shipyards, which he had always known.The article received popular accolade from the student body. Thoyan went on to write articles criticizing the government. Jathrin eventually came to the conclusion that the parliamentary system was flawed.He began to research other styles of government and began listening to Imperial Propaganda broadcasts. He began to write articles praising the Empire and even started a petition to grant Aline membership in the Empire. However, this petition was rejected by the government and its existence suppressed. He decided to form a group to make the changes he sought happen. He began recruiting on secret channels for an organization he called "COMPNOR-Aline Department". The Incursion Tonight we report that the Keldarn Federation is under attack from an unknown Fleet. The Princess has issue this statement..... '' -'''Royal Holovision(Aline) Broadcast' A massive fleet began assaulting Keldarn territory. After the Keldarn fleet was annihilated, the Kingdom took in refugees. One of these refugees was Alsten Jorel, a former Keldarn army officer. Jathrin inducted Alsten and a few other ex-Keldarn into his COMPNOR.The group constatntly argued over the final objective of the group. Some felt that they wanted to become an influential parliamentary voting bloc. Others believed the group should stand for violent revolution. By the time they reached an accord it was too late. Jorda's Last Stand 'We report the results of princess Jorda's negotiations with the pirates.The Queen Mother and her diplomats arrived at the rendezvous point and boarded the pirate's capital ship. The pirates then fired on the diplomatic transport and her fleet escort.They have been making an approach vector toward Aline itself and have been in orbit for the last hour.'' (*reporter looks to someone off camera and his face changes to a grave look.*) what do you mean they are targeting the city? May the Maker help us all..... (*static*)'' -Jordan State News Broadcast The Queen Mother was dead. In a few hours, pirates landed on the western continent, killing or enslaving everyone on the continent. The forces on the Eastern continent where the capital was located put up a brutal fight, so the pirates resorted to the tactic of Orbital bombardment. In one hour, the capital and adjacent cities were obliterated and the Kingdom surrendered. For three weeks, Jathrin, Alsten and a few others were members of the resistence. Jathrin also wrote articles for resistence propaganda pamphlets, and daily holonet broadcasts. When the local Governor declared a bounty on him, he left on the first transport. It was fortuante that this transport was headed to Coruscant. Imperial Career Everyone and their sister claims to have been a smuggler. I once read an article that said that only 1/10th of those people are telling the truth. And only 1/10 of those people were any good at it. I never understand what the fascination with smuggling is...basically you supply drugs and slaves to the criminals; and you take wealth away from the hard working families of the galaxy. '''-Journal of Jathrin Thoyan Once he arrived on Coruscant Jathrin took a job as a bartender to pay the bills. He was fired after accused of sleeping with the bosses daughter. During this time , he took a variety of odd jobs including sabaac dealer on a luxury space yacht, hotel attendant, maitre'd, and food courier. But his destiny was calling him. A Dream come true Jathrin decide to enter Imperial service after the execution of Shrike Templar. He had been reading lately about connections between the Rebel cause and piracy. How the Empire had been one of the few governments to stand against pirates. He realized that Eidola considered the Empire a threat and that they were only ones who could defeat Eidola. He signed up for the academy and was assigned to the Navy. Jathrin got the joy of flying the various imperial craft he had seen in the holovids. The Fleet Jathrin joined the 4th Fleet, formally known as the Corellia Defense Group. He was part of a group that came to influence the Fleet through activities that would make them the most active fleet in his early career. He participated in a Fleetwide Tactical Simulation that had to end early due to equipment malfunction. One of his fellow fleet mates created a fleetwide contact list and was a part of the revolutionary ideas:the adjutant system. The system allowed enlisted to experience responsibility. The Positions at the time were: News Adjutant, Activity Adjutant, History Adjutant, and Data Adjutant. Jathrin saw his chance and applied for the History Adjutant position. He recorded fleet events that allowed the fleet to keep accurate and up-to-date records. Despite numerus shakeups at the top, Jathrin and a few other enlisted kept the fleet active. When the News Adjutant had to quit the position because he had been appointed Fleet XO upon obtaining the officer rank in an astonishing seven months. The competition to fill the News Adjutant was fierce. As a result of the three-way tie between Thoyan and two equally qualified candidates, Fleet Command decided to start a Fleet Newsletter. Jathrin wanted Combat experience. He felt a slight frustration at not being a part of his fleets Operation on Thyferra. He got his chance when he participated in an operation designed to prevent further rebel development on <>. Change Thoyan was surprised when a fellow fleetmate announded that he was leaving the fleet. He could not say where he was going, and Thoyan was one of those who speculated about his reason. (In a peculiar twist of irony his speculation would happen after his friend returned to the Empire.) Change also came for the entire Empire.A new Navy reform was coming. Jathrin suddenly found himself in a brand new fleet, where he was a senior member. Thoyan rose through the ranks to be named Acting Chief of Staff (Naval Command did not feel comfortable with an enlsited as a Fleet senior staff). Jathrin once again found himself as a core member of the fleet despite instability at the top. Alog the way he gained some friends and lost others. This happened all within the dynamic of galactic politics. Imperial Journalism To be honest...Imperial Propaganda has greatly improved over the past few months.They're making an active effort to appear to the public, and as I hate to say it, they probably have much better PR than we do. '-Oilios Katastrefor' (Source:Imperial News Bureau Archives) It was during this time that Jathrin and another friend, who had made a very successful Newsletter in his own fleet, created the Soldier's Journal. It was the first Imperial Newsletter in a long time. Around the same time, the Imperial News Service(soon to be renamed the Imperial News Bureau)was created. He soon became famous in the Empire for coordinating journalistic efforts. One of his favorite moments was responding to predictable decline of the Tresario Star Kingdom. His staff engaged in a war of words against the Press Desk of the Star Kingdom. In the end, Thoyan and the INB declared victory. Another favorite moment was his interview with soon to-be-fugitive Selene Tal-Kyrte. He was soon accepted to the School of Officer's Studies and scheduled to be in its second class. He also became the Editor-in-Chief of the Imperial News Bureau. However it would not last.His rising star was about to fall. Along comes trouble His name was Arthas Calle, and he ruined the lives of me and my friends. No...it wasn't him it was <>..... '' '- Journal of Jathrin Thoyan''' One day a man joined Jathrin's fleet, his name was Arthas Calle, and he seemed to be a competent pilot. One evning when Jathrin, Ryan and Arthas were alone in the Mess Hall onboard on the fleet command ship when Arthas told them that he was part of a group that wanted to kill Pro-Consul Goth. While Thoyan was not a fan of all of Goth's policies, he had no desire to kill the Pro-Consul. He eventually recruited Jorel, who had recently joined the empire after a career as a cathar hunter. Jorel had seen Thoyan on an Imperial News Broadcast. Jorel nad become friends with another Imperial, Galven Corse. Together they formed the core of what was to be known as The Brotherhood. The group believed that Goth was attempting to overthrow Vodo by "stuffing" the officer corps and all upper echelons of the Empire with persons loyal only to him. The group met in a room at a secret location that was designed by Corse. The room contained holoprojectors that allowed the members to meet secretly while preforming their standard Imperial duties. Fateful Day A joke told among the enlisted (secretly, obviosuly) goes like this:"Gee, maybe I should try to overthrow the Emperor to get an IHC spot." '' An Imperial who had been recruited into the brotherhood was working for Goth. He noted the comm frequencies used and sent them back to the Ministry of Operations for analysis.Based on comparison the Pro-Consul was able to identify Thoyan and the others. The Brotherhood members onboard ships were stranded, hiding on ships attempting to hide from their inbound captors. As Thoyan's holonet to the Imperial com channel was cut, he screamed "''DEATH TO PANGBORN'". Those who were there, can oly guess at his meaning. However, discusion about that day has been forbidden.Only Thoyan and Calle managed to escape arrest. After Ryan and another of the conspirators turned themselves in, Thoyan considered following suit. However, he decided against it when he shuddered at the thought of rotting on a ship while IHC decided his fate. On the Run "If I turned myself in, then I would rot on some ship or in a cell. But I felt guilty leaving the others behind. What could I do? Either way Goth won." -'Journal of Jathrin Thoyan' For several days, Thoyan contemplated leaving Imperial Space, but could not live being branded a traitor. He also felt guilty leaving his friends behind. However he did not want to fly into a sun like a coward. For standing against corruption he had been cast out. For calling a spade a spade his friends faced the hangman's noose. This would have sent weaker willed men to the NIO or other governments. But those were the actions of a traitor and Thoyan was no traitor, despite Pro-Consul Goth's propaganda. On the last night that anyone saw him alive and looked up at the stars as the Empire he loved was being taken from the rightful Emperor by a cadre of usurpers. The End of a "Traitor"? Vodo is our rightful Emperor.In other Goverments, power is derived from a vast treasury, a mighty fleet, and a strong sovereign. The Empire has all these things, but our greatest asset is the enlisted. The fact that the enlisted in the Empire have very little power is the greatest lie our officers tell us. WE are the soul of the Empire. We remain loyal despite the ambitions of others. It is this fact alone that makes me certain that in the long run, the brotherhood was successful. '' -'''Journal of Jathrin Thoyan'(Last entry) According to Imperial Government claims, The Brotherhood ceased to exist the day most of the known brotherhood members were revealed and arrested. According to some sources, Calle has been seen with members of Talost Nightwatch. All but one swallowed cyanide pills rather than wait to be executed. Two were pardoned, and one was executed. Few are sure as to what happened to Thoyan. Some claimed he took his own life, others claim he was executed for his act of treachery(This is current claim by the Imperial Government), and still others believe that he is alive somewhere. His datapad was found a week after he declared a Conspirator, and it shows that he made two transmissions(in addition to his recovered Journal).One was sent to the Imperial News Bureau offices at the Ministry of Truth. The other was encrypted, but analysts at DII claim that the message was sent to the either the Unknown Regions or the Outer Rim. Interests Shock Jock "This is Imperial FM" '-Imperial FM intro' A high point of Jathrin's career was his involvement with Imperial FM. Originally a program to broadcast music to on duty Imperials, Jathrin increased its popularity by including a daily news program.He maintained the program when the founder disappeared, and helped reinvigorate it when he came back. After the owner died, the station found itself under new ownership. the new owners left for the Chiss Ascendancy. Jathrin remained in Imperial service, but as per the wishes of the new owners, the station was redubbed "Chiss FM" and Jathrin was instructed to tone down his pro-imperial sentiment. When Lord Storm was murdered, all Imperials on the Chiss FM staff were evacuated back to Imperial space and the station was shut down by the Ministry of Operations. The station was brought by the Black-Granger family. Some time later, Jathrin decided to revive Imperial Radio. He introduced a few new inovations, and on orders from the Ministry of Operations he integrated the IFM staff into the Imperial News Bureau. History and Archeology "Beta most definitely. Think about the big names. Vodo. Demeer. More future leaders would be at that Battle than any previous Battle in recent history. That Battle shaped our galaxy more than most will ever know." Thoyan had an interest in Archeology (that was his primary degree at the University of Aline). He also was an avid student of History. When asked about specifics he mentioned Hapan History and Imperial History as his favorites. He once expressed interest in compiling a text on Imperial History. However, the project was scrapped. His favorite event in History was the Battle of Beta. Not just for the Imperial Victory but for the amount of famous faces present. Romances "My greatest regret is that I never got to take Graeda on that vacation we talked about." His short relationship with fellow Imperial Graeda L'aanan began one night at a local bar. The bar was founded by Deric Adams and was designed to be a pro-imperial bar, as opposed to the numerous establishments that stressed being apolitical for the sake of profits. Jathrin was a bartender and DJ at the bar, when Graeda came in. They "hit it off", as a corellian would say, immediately. Toward the end, Jathrin grew more detached from Graeda as well as his fellow Imperials for unknown reasons. Friendships His closest friends includes a list of few famous Imperials: he served in the same fleet as future Sith Lord Kiger Wulf; he was the founding member of a new imperial fleet with famous Imperial artist Ryan Roche; he became good friends with Galactic Financial Mogul(or as one Coruscanti reporter described him "one of the few people in this galaxy to obtain their wealth honestly.") Patrick Martin; as well former imperials like Katana. Personal assets Jathrin was not very wealthy and had little desire to trade or acquire wealth. His pych evaluation suggests that this is due to the fear that wealth would corrupt him. This may be a result of his upbringing in the Outer Rim culture which associates wealth not with legitimate success, but corruption. Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Imperials Category:Coruscanti